


【礼尊】我们不要相爱

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 想看他俩像神经病一样在雨中跳华尔兹, 我们不要相爱了, 明天一切都是未知数
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】我们不要相爱

耳边是淅淅沥沥的雨声，雨水流进眼睛里模糊了视野却清晰地听到了雨点打在塑胶雨伞上的声音，抬眼才注意到面前站着的身穿蓝色制服正打着伞好整以暇观看自己在雨中淋得浑身湿透的狼狈相。  
“看看这是谁？”对方扶了扶眼镜。“您这是被氏族抛弃了吗？”  
周防尊坐在墙角喘息略微有些急促，然而心情却被雨水冲刷地平静地没有丝毫涟漪，对方的话语也只像是石子抛在了棉花上没有得到什么回应。  
宗像礼司并不会就此罢休，塑胶伞遮挡住雨水同时汇下一串串水珠，即使雨下得并不小也难以洗掉这股血腥味。赤之王周防尊身上的伤口正淌着血，然而他本人就仿佛根本没受伤一样丝毫不在意，只是脸色有些糟糕。  
“普通人并不会让王权者受伤，您这是去哪自虐去了？”  
嘴里咬着的烟也被打湿根本点不着，身上穿的衣服浸了水紧紧地贴着皮肤很不舒服，可是他现在一点也不想挪动，甚至都不想联系草薙出云把他带回Bar Homra。  
“我去找黄金那老东西打架去了。”  
“呵。”宗像冷笑。“您还真是，不自量力。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
“您应该庆幸您还活着。”宗像凑近了些许，也不知道他是有意还是无意，雨伞稍微倾斜为周防挡住了雨。“御前大人没有除掉您是因为您好歹也是王权者……”说着从腰间抽出刀，刀尖抵上周防的咽喉。“但我不同，我会为了我的大义而在此补刀，从此，威胁几十万人性命的危险分子就消失了。”  
湛紫色的眼眸微微眯起，从中透露出的大概是愉快吧，周防这么想着。  
“你的大义啊……哼……”方才还略显无神的鎏金色眼眸此刻恢复明亮。“既然你这么想除掉我，那我可必须要好好活着才行了。”  
“和我作对您很愉快吗？”  
“愉快啊。”  
宗像甩掉刀上的水收刀入鞘，把手里的伞扔给他：“如果您仍旧在这里散布令人恐慌的气氛我就要逮捕您了，请回吧。”  
青之王的身上泛起幽幽的蓝光帮他挡住了雨点。  
“哼……”周防调笑着。“你不觉得淋雨也是一种情趣？”  
“我可不想陪您在这里发神经。”宗像礼司明显带着丝嫌恶的神色转身走远了。  
这之后宗像也没遇见过赤之王，也许是挑衅过黄金之王被教训之后老实了起来吧，虽然周防尊完全不是这种性格。  
梅雨季节的雨下得很频繁，看着Scepter 4大楼窗子玻璃上如同幕布一样流动的水流不禁又想起了扔给赤之王的那把伞。当然不是心疼少了把伞，宗像本就没打算再要回来，只是想起了颓然地靠坐在巷弄墙角任由雨水淋湿的周防尊，姿态狼狈却也颇为有趣。  
雨稍微小一些了，宗像慢慢走到大门口想着一会儿用能力挡雨好了，然就在这时看到刚才还在想着的人现在就立在门口，手里举着伞身上除了裤脚略微有些湿之外其余的部位都很干。  
“哦呀，您可真是好胆量。”宗像礼司自己都没注意到，他原本平静的脸上浮现出了隐约笑意。  
赤之王周防尊轻哼一声当做回答。  
“您该不会以为这是您家后院了吧？想来就来想走就走？Scepter 4的规矩看来有必要让您学习一下啊。”宗像一副很困扰的表情，然而语气丝毫藏不住愉悦。  
“我想去哪就去哪，你还管不了我。”  
“您这是什么话？”宗像正色道。“整个镇目町都归本室监管，您怎么就是例外了？莫非您认为自己不是镇目町的一员？还是说您不认为您是人类？”  
周防尊转身看着大厅外的雨帘：“你哪来那么多话？”扭头回看宗像。“走不走？”  
共撑一把伞也没什么，宗像礼司见过多得是路上两名男性拼伞，只是和赤之王拼伞，想想就有些不可思议，他们可是敌对的关系啊。  
不管他的目的为何，宗像都会坦然地接受，走过去微微欠身进入伞下，这本是一人用的伞，现在挤两个一米八五的男人就显得有些小了，为了不被雨淋湿他们的肩膀必须紧紧贴着，然而这就让宗像有些不愉快了。  
“真是的，您是故意的吗？”  
“啊？”  
“您明知道我讨厌您，却又总是出现在我面前况且现在又让我与您呼吸同样的毒气，哼……”宗像看着右边肩膀稍微被淋湿。  
“哼，那明明讨厌我最后又跟我撑一把伞的是谁啊？”  
“伞是我的，我搭我的伞有什么不对吗？”  
“你不是送我了吗？”  
宗像纤长手指握上伞柄，不经意间与周防的手触碰在一起：“那只是因为我不想要了。”  
“随你怎么说。”周防左边的肩膀略微有些湿。  
宗像使用力量在塑胶雨伞上方再罩上一层青蓝色的膜，这下子他们就不会被雨淋湿了。  
“你这能力有时候还挺方便的。”  
“与您那野蛮只知道破坏的力量不同，我这可是有着多种多样的用途。”宗像的语气略微有些得意。  
“哼……”  
这之后他们无言地在雨中走着，雨滴落在由青之王展开的防护薄膜上仿佛连声音都被吸收了一般，耳边只有逐渐远去的淅沥声以及对方近在咫尺的呼吸，周防尊自认听觉还是比较敏锐的，然而此刻他又不希望能听得这么清楚。  
与对方的手指贴在一起感受到了对方传来的温度，比自己体温略高，在阴雨天还真是方便的人形暖炉，只是，宗像礼司觉得雨声未免有些太吵了。  
梅雨季不会那么轻易地就结束，洗过的衣服很难晾干，宗像索性全部送去洗衣店省时省力，只是没想到在洗衣店也能遇到，这算是什么？孽缘吗？宗像觉得好笑。  
“哦呀，赤之王也要把衣服送洗衣店来洗？您的监护人呢？您的能力呢？这不是刚好需要您的时刻吗？”  
周防并没什么太大的反应只是将自己的衣服扔进机器里看着机器运转起来：“宗像，你不觉得你这样说话阴阳怪气的很难受吗？”  
“并不。”宗像扶了扶眼镜。不如说他完全乐在其中。  
“你还真是个怪人。”  
宗像面露惊讶：“怪人？我？得到您这样的评价还真是诚惶诚恐，这算夸奖吗？”  
“哼……”  
洗衣机器运转起来的声音有些聒噪，等待的时间又略微有些漫长，周防点起支烟丝毫没有离开的打算，宗像并不想陪他耗在这里，他还有一些事等着去处理。  
“我还有工作，先告辞了。”  
“啊……”周防低垂着眼眸抬了抬手表示自己听到了。  
有些疑惑他为何要在这里等下去，宗像一时还不想离开，迈着脚步轻手轻脚地走到他身旁：“您也会有这么安静的时候呢。”  
周防抬眼略带着些疑惑，他不是一直都很安静吗？  
“请把您那廉价的烟熄掉，我的衣服会掺杂上您的烟臭味的。”  
周防皱了皱眉深吸了一口故意吹在宗像胸前的衣料上，吹完满意地抬起带着得意神色的鎏金色眼眸。  
宗像的脸色有些糟糕，他真的很讨厌烟味，虽然也会偶尔吸烟，不过那都是应酬，吸完之后他绝对会好好清洗以保证去掉那股难闻的焦油味。  
“与我作对您很愉快吗？”  
“愉快啊。”周防轻笑。“能让你因为我而失去你的那份从容，真是没有比这更让人愉快的了。”  
“您是故意的了？”宗像无意间贴上对方的脸，鼻尖几乎快要相触。  
“哼……”  
两人的视线对撞在一起，气氛有些微妙，看似紧张却又充斥着暧昧不明。  
宗像礼司很享受这种时刻，双手撑着周防身后的洗衣机，周防就在自己的手臂间，只要再稍微压上去一些，对方就不得不将后背贴上机器，仿佛自己将他逼上了绝路一样，然而周防才不会让他得逞。  
不过宗像也很清楚，被逼上绝路的人也许根本不是他，而是自己。  
梅雨季到底何时才会结束？他已经不想再看到周防了，对方的出现总是打乱他的节奏，而自己也总是被他挑衅地失了理智。尽管他十分清楚看不看得到周防与梅雨季没有关系。  
宗像新买了把伞，自从上次与周防拼伞之后为了避免再次出现这种情况就去买了新的雨伞。撑着伞往回走的路上不免叹息一声，他们就像被一条看不见的线牵连在了一起，无论他们想不想总是会相遇，孽缘啊。  
周防尊仍旧像那天一样颓然地坐在巷道深处的墙角，远远望上去就像个被遗弃的小动物等待好心人捡走，不过没人敢去捡赤之王就是了，除了宗像礼司。  
平日里耀眼的红发被雨水冲刷地统统服帖地垂了下来滴着水珠，过长的刘海儿遮住眼睛脸上全是密布的水流，不知道的还以为他在哭。  
“请不要在这里扰乱治安，也请不要让人误会，更不要给人徒增困扰。”宗像走过去开口就是一副官腔。  
可能是眼睛里进了水略微有些涩，周防有些茫然地抬起头，露出一副如同受伤了的表情。宗像下意识扫了眼他的身体各处，没有伤口，姑且算是松了口气。  
“宗像……”  
“您就算坐进箱子里贴上'请好心人收养'的纸条，除了您的监护人和我之外，不会有第三个人多看您一眼。”  
周防尊抬起手捏住宗像袖口的一角，力度小到宗像都不敢相信眼前的人是经常与他生死决斗的赤之王。  
“我不会收养您的请您死心吧，不过我可以帮您联系您的监护人。”嘴上这么说着，宗像并没甩开他也并没有联系草薙出云，想要甩开对方这点轻微的力道实在是太容易了，可是宗像为此犹豫了。  
“宗像……”周防的眼神停驻在他身上。“来打一架吧……”  
宗像望着已经洗过热水澡穿着自己的浴衣正擦头发上的水珠的赤之王不禁再次叹了口气。  
他还是心软了，原本大可不理对方的无理要求直接甩手走人，可还是把他带回了私人公寓让他洗了热水澡，顺带还把自己的浴衣给他穿，他们穿的衣服型号完全相同，周防穿他的衣服很合身。  
窗外的雨还未停，室内的光线有些暗，宗像打开壁灯好能看清楚。  
周防没怎么穿过浴衣，不过这衣服穿起来还挺舒服的。等头发差不多不再滴水周防走过来坐在宗像旁边。  
“等雨停了就请回吧。”宗像开口，虽然他并不知道雨何时会停。  
周防无声地看了眼窗玻璃上的水帘。  
“如果雨不停……”宗像咬了咬下唇推了下眼镜。“请您打着我的伞回去吧。”  
对方仍旧没有回应。  
气氛愈加尴尬起来，宗像起身走到厨房打开冷藏柜门：“想喝什么？宝矿力还是酒？”  
“酒……”周防终于说话了。  
两人无言地喝着酒，宗像只是浅尝几口，而周防完全是把酒当水来喝。知道他的脾性宗像也没说什么，只是觉得好笑，说不定哪天周防尊会先死于酒精中毒。  
周防拿过淋湿的衣服只是释放出微弱的热量把衣料里的水分蒸发掉。  
“要走了吗？”这样问着，明明自己刚才还赶他走。“雨还没有停……”  
“哦……”周防只回了个单音节，搞不懂他什么意思。  
三两下换好衣服，根本不在意自己的身体是否会被对方看光，宗像也只是觉得无奈走上前帮他把褶皱抻平。  
宗像想让他拿着把伞，可是周防迈开步子就往雨里走，宗像忙拉住他。  
凑近了嗅到对方身上弥漫的浓郁酒精味皱起眉，周防的脸颊轻微泛红，鎏金色的眼眸有些湿润却又格外明亮。  
嘴唇凑了过来，宗像身形一顿等待着对方的靠近，然而周防却轻笑出声：“你以为我要亲你吗？”  
“难道不是吗？”心里有些庆幸，却也带着一丝失落，搞不懂，难道自己在期待吗？期待和周防尊的亲密接触？  
“哼……”没肯定，也没否认，周防拽着宗像的胳膊把他拉进雨中。  
“您……”宗像一时有些生气，来不及使用力量身上淋了雨，衣服被浸湿的部分黏在身上又重又冷。  
“别这么无聊啊宗像，不觉得淋雨也是一种情趣？”  
雨没有方才那么大了，只是还是很冷，下意识往人形热源那里靠近些许：“发神经也请有个度。”  
“陪我发神经不可以吗？”周防与他的额头相抵。  
“不可以。”宗像礼司明确地拒绝，却又握紧对方的手揽住周防的腰。“发神经可没有丝毫情趣可言。”  
“那你就放开啊。”  
“赤之王发神经，我当然要好好监视着，否则您一发神经剑掉了，那该怎么办？”  
“哼……”  
两位王权者手指紧紧握在一起贴着额头仿佛在雨中共舞，看起来要多亲密有多亲密，两人的心也的确互相贴近，在阴冷的雨中互相温暖着彼此。  
梅雨季节总会结束，他们默契地没有在往后的日子里提起雨中神经质一样的行为，就算偶然相遇也仿佛从来没发生过这种事。  
就像现在这样就好，宗像这么想着，不知道明天究竟会如何所以从不敢轻易许下约定，他也绝对不轻易跨越那条线。  
同样，周防尊也是，频繁的见面只会徒增烦恼，虽然这烦恼犹如青涩的果实酸涩却又让人忍不住去品尝。  
他们还不能相爱，但他们却又毫无保留地把自己的心交给对方。

赤王坠剑那天，宗像想起了他曾经问过周防的问题。  
“与我作对您觉得愉快吗？”  
“愉快啊。”  
“那，如果我说我希望您去死呢？”  
“哼……”周防嗤笑一声。“宗像，你还没有那个资格可以决定我的生死。”  
看着对方脸上那已经完全释然了的表情，宗像礼司不由小声感慨了一句，最后的最后，您还不是把您的性命交在了我的手上。

fin.


End file.
